


Family Dinner

by runswithwolves (havemy_heart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is indignant while his father and Derek enjoy their dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing that's been sitting on my laptop for awhile. I'm going with popular fanon in giving Papa Stilinski his first name. It just seems to fit.

Stiles looked from his father to Derek and back, biting his tongue so he wouldn't blurt anything out. His dinner sat untouched even though he had cooked it himself. He was too nervous to eat.

"Are you sure about this, son?" John Stilinski asked solemnly.

Stiles fidgeted in his chair and wondered for the thousandth time how this was his life.

"Yes, I'm sure," Derek replied with a quirk of his lips.

"Okay, because once you take him, there's no giving him back."

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed, indignant. 

"Unbelievable," Stiles muttered to no one as his father and Derek just chuckled, launching into a discussion about...something. Stiles wasn't paying attention, content to stew as he pushed around his mashed potatoes and consoled himself on what an awesome catch he was.

He felt Derek's fingers tangle with his and squeeze. He sighed softly, squeezing back and allowing himself a small smile. 

Dad had given his approval. Now if they could just go five minutes without some sort of monster attacking, all would be right in his world.


End file.
